Sombras
by Miyoko Nott
Summary: "—Aprendí a vivir de sueños rotos —murmuro—. No me hagas cambiar ahora de opinión."La nueva ley prohibe la existencia de criaturas mágicas.Si eres una de ellas, eres exterminada. La regla principal es la de "esconderse para poder sobrevivir.
1. Prefacio

_**Disclaimer**:_No soy japonesa, no tengo pene y, al nacer, mis padres no me pusieron de nombre Okubo. Por lo que, Soul Eater, no me pertenece. 1984 es del genial George Orwell. El resto es mío, sólo mío (voz de Gollum).

** D**e los creadores de "he estado de exámenes(y sigo estando)y por eso no me he aparecido"llega su nueva versión "si me matáis, Elmo me vengará."

¡Aquí tenéis el prólogo del nuevo Sombras!Espero que os guste -codazo, codazo- -guiño, guiño-

* * *

**—Sombras—**

** (C**iudad **F**ría**)**

_Rosaries left under the mattress of the memories who could bear the witness_

_As you slip into oblivion, use it like a weapon_

_Am I left to bleed waiting for the moment when you´ve had your fun_

_A loaded gun _

End of Me — Apocalyptica.

* * *

**—Maka—**

_P__refacio__._

**T**oda historia tiene un principio.

Hay quienes prefieren empezar ésta apoyándose en el tan conocido "Érase una vez que se era". Bueno, al menos así se supone que han de empezar las buenas historias, ¿no?Con una frase llamativa en la que el narrador da paso a las heroicas aventuras de unos personajes, en su mayoría idealizados, que soportan una serie de adversidades hasta llegar al "y vivieron felices y comieron perdices".

Por suerte para las perdices, en esta historia no van a ser asadas. Tampoco es que me guste el sabor de las perdices asadas. Ni tampoco va a haber un "y vivieron felices para siempre", porque no hay quien se crea eso del "para siempre". ¿Acaso os creéis que Blancanieves se quedó toda su vida con el príncipe afeminado del cuento?No. Ella ya había tenido las suficientes experiencias sexuales con los siete enanitos como para tener que aguantar una vida tan aburrida con un príncipe al que, por cierto, las malas lenguas decían que le gustaba depilarse las ingles.

No. Así no se empieza una historia.

Cuando tenía catorce años, mi tía me dijo una vez "si vives cada día como si fuera el último, es muy probable que algún día hagas lo correcto". La primera vez que la escuché decir eso, me impresioné bastante. Y solía preguntarme a mí misma: "si hoy fuera el último día de mi vida, ¿querría hacer lo que estoy haciendo ahora?". Nunca tuve una respuesta clara sobre ello.

Pero, ahora, sentada en un rincón de la celda del Torreón, sí que me pregunto sobre ello. Porque hoy es mi último día de vida.

La puerta se abre y un hilo de luz se adentra en la celda, cegándome momentáneamente.

— Es la hora —gruñe uno de los guardias.

Me hacen ponerme en pie y me ponen esposas en las muñecas y los tobillos. Quieren hacerme ver más patética de lo que estoy -los ojos hinchados, las mejillas arañadas, el pelo alborotado, las ojeras y el rostro pálido de un enfermo...-para que el mundo diga "¿ella fue la que hizo todo esto?¿Esa cría?". Convertirme en un mal chiste.

Los guardias dan un fuerte tirón de mis cadenas que me hacen caer al suelo, y se ríen cruelmente. Humillarme debe de hacerles sentir más poderosos, cuando no son nada más que títeres.

Pero, mientras me pongo en pie, los presos del Torreón empiezan a aporrear los barrotes, furiosos. Todos y cada uno de ellos chillan mi nombre a la vez. Y, entre la marea de voces, distingo la de Ángela gritando:

— ¡Lucha hasta el final!

Un escalofrío me sube por los brazos.

Me alejan de ellos y, mientras subimos las escaleras, una serie de guardias bajan a toda prisa hacia las celdas para poner orden. Siento un nudo en la garganta al pensar en Ángela, en lo sola que va a estar ahora que me han condenado. Ojalá ella pueda escapar. Ojalá Soul consiga salvarla, porque para mí es demasiado tarde.

Sólo de acordarme de él siento como se me parte el corazón. Aún puedo ver su rostro herido mientras los soldados me apartaban de su lado.

— Vamos —insiste uno de los guardias—. Muévete.

Me hacen entrar en una amplia sala llena de gente que, como esperaba, se asombran al verme y me señalan, cuchicheando y soltando exclamaciones de puro horror. Todas y cada una de esas personas saben quien soy, lo que he hecho y lo que habría hecho de no haber sido capturada...pero no se esperaban verme así. Asura se ha salido con la suya.

— Arrodíllate —me ordenan.

Levanto la vista del suelo y me encuentro con la mirada rojiza del rey Asura, sentado cómodamente sobre su falso trono y con una expresión burlona en su rostro. Como me gustaría borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara.

— Te lo dije, ¿no? —Me dice—. Que te atraparía.

Chasquea sus dedos en una silenciosa orden y, de entre el público, sale uno de sus guardias de confianza: Giriko. Lleva una espada en la mano. En vez de pegarme un tiro, prefieren hacerlo de la manera más tradicional posible.

Trago saliva y sonrío por última vez.

Toda historia tiene un principio. Hay quienes prefieren empezar ésta apoyándose en el tan conocido "Érase una vez que se era". Otros se inclinan más por ir al grano.

Mi historia, empieza con mi propio fin.

* * *

**Notas:** **¡H**olas, guapetes, si leéis esto hasta el final, esta noche se os aparecerá el unicornio fosforescente y os bendecirá con su sabiduría!(?)

¡Bienvenidos al mundo de Sombras!

Para todos aquellos que se están preguntando "¿por qué has subido otra vez ESTO?", sino leísteis mi mensaje publicado en fanfiction y en feisbuck, es que sois unos vagos JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA en la cara, no. Por favor, tomates, no.

Bien, me gustaría hacer una serie de **aclaraciones:** en primer lugar, me gustaría decir que no estaba contenta con la trayectoria que estaba llevando Sombras. Le tengo mucho cariño a este fic, porque ha significado meses de romperse la cabeza(estampar tu cara contra la mesa 10 veces al día, ¡remedio para la inspiración!), entrelazando cada historia, trabajando los personajes y un largo etcétera, que no quería que se convirtiera en un mal chiste. Por eso, decidí mejorarlo.

Y cuando digo mejorar, no significa que haya cambiado la historia. No, por favor. Han sido meses enteros de pensar en cada detalle para ahora alterar la historia a lo bestia. Sin embargo, los capítulos los he cambiado completamente y la única relación que guarda con la anterior versión es la historia misma y los personajes, que siguen jugando sus roles(véase: Maka humana, Soul vampiro, bla bla bla). Pero los capítulos, el ambiente y otras cosas que ya os diré han sido...modificados.

En segundo lugar: Sombras está ambientada en el género del **Steampunk**, por lo que se desarrolla en el retrofuturismo(totalmente ficticio, claro)que "ocurrió" en el siglo XIX. Por retrofuturismo entiéndase que se podía ver a un burgués con un ordenador(al estilo del steampunk) en las manos. Me he enamorado de este género y me he empapado de información sobre él para poder trabajarlo. Peeeero como a mí el siglo XIX me aburre, Sombras se desarrolla entre 1898 y 1912, juas.

Y, en tercer lugar, muchas gracias a los guachi chachis de **Blaise Black y Lau**, por aguantarme y porque me están dando su opinión sobre el fic, tirándome de los pelos hasta que yo digo "¡joder!". Y también muchas gracias a todas esas personas de feisbuck y de aquí, fanfiction, que me han dicho "te apoyamos con esto". Muchísimas gracias a todos, sois los mejores y os merecéis encontrar Narnia.

Y ahora, como aconsejan nueve de cada diez médicos, ¿un review?


	2. De sonámbulos y mentirosos

**__****Disclaimer:**No soy japonesa, no tengo pene y, al nacer, mis padres no me pusieron de nombre Okubo. Por lo que, Soul Eater, no me pertenece. 1984 es del genial George Orwell. El resto es mío, sólo mío (voz de Gollum).

** Notas de la autora:** **¡H**ey!¡Estoy viva(bueno, en realidad soy una zombie muy maja, pero da lo mismo)!

¿Qué tal estáis?Bueno, se supone que yo debería de haber subido este capitulo hace mucho. Pero entre los exámenes globales, la euforia de haber terminado primero de bachillerato y los días que lo siguieron y que ahora no recuerdo por culpa de...de...de la comida sana y las bebidas sin alcohol, al final se me paso.

Así que sois libres de matarme por ello y...OLVIDAR ESO ÚLTIMO.

En fin, quería dar las GRACIAS a todas aquellas personas que comentaron el fic o simplemente lo leyeron entre las sombras. También a los que me dieron su apoyo de subir de nuevo el fic porque, si os soy sincera, estaba acojonada por subirlo otra vez y estuve apunto de no hacerlo u—u Y gracias a mi esposa bonita que siempre me mete presión para que actualice ;/D

A partir de ahora contestaré a los reviews que me lleguen, aviso.

Y ahora, me huyo a la Batcueva (?)

* * *

**—Sombras—**

** (C**iudad **F**ría**)**

Primera Parte

-El ladrón de Vidas-

_Esa engañosa palabra mañana, mañana, mañana, nos va llevando por días al sepulcro, y la falaz lumbre del ayer ilumina al necio hasta que cae en la fosa._

William Shakespeare, _Macbeth. _

Acto quinto, escena V.

* * *

**—1898—**

* * *

**1**._D__e sonámbulos y mentirosos__. _

** —Maka—**

** S**obre la mesa descansa un nuevo cuenco de cristal con caramelos de menta. Me los imagino con un cartel luminoso de esos con un "cómeme"escrito en grande. Y, sólo con oír como protestan mis tripas, no me importaría llevarme todos a la boca de una sola vez. Pero no lo hago. Aunque sé que son para los pacientes, la atención que me presta el doctor Heather hace que me quede totalmente quieta en mi sitio.

Y, sin embargo, él coge uno y se lo lleva a la boca:

— ¿Y bien?

Lo que me gusta del doctor Heather es que no es el típico médico que te hace innumerables cuestiones hasta rayar lo soporífero. Él es un hombre sencillo que prefiere ir al grano y, cuando ya sabe de lo que padeces -o se hace una idea de ello-, su solución son las pastillas. Pastillas para todo. Vivan las drogas.

— ¿Y bien qué? —Pregunto, cambiando de postura en el sillón.

— Tu tía me ha llamado esta mañana muy preocupada.

— Ah.

¿Sabéis esa frase que dice"vive y deja vivir"?Pues bien, mi tía parece no haber captado el concepto aún. Es la clase de persona que te agobia en menos de cinco segundos. Y, aunque no es mi madre, es como si lo fuera: grita, gruñe a todas horas y tiene un severo complejo por el orden -, sobre todo cuando se trata de su casa.

— Mi tía _siempre_ le llama preocupada —me limito a contestar, recalcando el "siempre".

— Pero hoy más de lo habitual —Heather revisa su bloc de notas y se ajusta las gafas—. Me ha dicho que esta vez te ha encontrado en medio de la carretera. ¿No crees que eso es para preocuparse?

— Un poco.

Cuando se padece de sonambulismo, uno no sabe donde va a despertar. La mejor solución es que te aten con cuerdas a la cama para asegurarse de que no vas a despertar en ningún sitio extraño. Porque, sino, puede que abras los ojos y te encuentres de pie, sola y con tu cutre pijama, en medio de una carretera y con la posibilidad de ser atropellada por un coche.

Nada de lo que preocuparse, por supuesto.

— Hagamos una cosa: como tu tía me paga lo suficientemente bien por tus sesiones, sino quieres decirme lo que te ocurre, no lo hagas. Yo seguiré ganando dinero de todas formas —murmura, sin mirarme en ningún momento.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Típico recurso de los médicos y los psicólogos: hacerse los indiferentes para hacer desembuchar a los pacientes en un periquete.

— Está bien, colaboraré.

— Muy bien —Heather sonríe, sabiendo que se ha salido con la suya. Procuro no hacer comentarios sobre eso y le devuelvo la sonrisa. Saca punta a su lápiz y coge un cuaderno— ¿Qué has soñado esta vez?

Titubeo.

— Con mi padre.

— ¿Con tu padre? —Parece sorprendido por ello. En cualquier caso, asiento y cojo uno de los caramelos. La menta me hace cosquillas en la lengua— ¿Y qué ocurría en el sueño?

Lo pienso un segundo antes de decir:

— Lo condenaban a muerte. Y yo lo veía morir sin poder hacer nada para ayudarle.

Como esperaba, Heather deja de sonreír y no puedo evitar pensar _"no haber preguntado"._

* * *

** —Soul—**

** C**ualquier persona en su situación estaría hecha un amasijo de nervios, murmurando un "yo no he hecho nada. Soy inocente"o "me coaccionaron". O el típico "os estáis equivocando de persona". Pero Soul se echa hacia atrás en su silla y apoya los pies sobre la mesa, a pesar de la mueca de desagrado que hace el jefe de policía. Una sonrisa maliciosa escurre por los labios del albino cuando ve el tic en el ojo del agente.

— ¿Me das uno de esos? —Pide Soul, señalando el dulce que se está comiendo el ayudante.

— No son para ti.

— Cierto. Tampoco es que me gusten esas cosas grasientas —se encoge de hombros.— Estoy siguiendo una de esas dietas que se llevan tanto, ¿sabéis?

Al ayudante se le escapa una risilla antes de que el jefe de policía dé un manotazo sobre la mesa. Todos guardan un silencio sepulcral.

— ¿Te estás quedando conmigo, chico? —Sisea.

Soul enarca una ceja.

— No, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

— Chico, ¿acaso sabes en el problema en que te has metido? —Exclama—. Has pintado y destrozado varias tiendas...

—...soy un artista reprimido...

—...has robado una serie de objetos de mucho valor —prosigue, sacando de una bolsa todas las pruebas.

— Mi lema es "robar para dárselo a los pobres". Aunque, espera, creo que eso es de Robin Hood.

— ¡Cállate!

El jefe de policía se incorpora y rodea la mesa hasta llegar al acusado. Le observa de arriba a abajo. Lo único que se le ocurre pensar sobre el muchacho es que no tiene la apariencia de un criminal: el pelo blanco y despeinado, como si acabara de levantarse de la cama o fuera demasiado perezoso para arreglarse; un uniforme de los caros, como los que llevan los soldados del sur -algo a lo que el policía no podría aspirar a tener-e incluso lleva puestas esas botas de cuero que parecen tan resistentes a la nieve.

"_Debe de ser uno de esos ricachones que se aburren mucho con su vida _—piensa."

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho? —Cuestiona.

—¿Puedo ir al baño?Tu figura amenazante me ha hecho que me dé un apretón de los gordos —sonríe el albino.

— No hasta que no terminemos el interrogatorio —se sienta de nuevo y se cruza de brazos—. Según nuestros informes te llamas Soul Evans, ¿correcto?

— No. Yo me llamo "Soul Eater". ¿Quiere que se lo deletree? E-A-T-E-R. Eater, no Evans.

— Eso no dicen los informes, chico...

— ¿Sabe qué me está poniendo de muy mal humor cada vez que me llama "chico"?Y creo que a usted no le gustaría verme cabreado...

Por un momento, el jefe de policía cree haber visto unos colmillos sobresaliendo de los labios del muchacho. Parpadea varias veces y cuando vuelve a mirarlo, el albino muestra una sonrisa divertida, como si se estuviera burlando de él. No se ve ningún colmillo en esa sonrisa.

"_Habrá sido imaginaciones mías..."_

— Pero, ¿cómo te atreves a hablarme así...?

La puerta se abre de repente y un policía de aspecto febril se asoma, carraspeando para llamar la atención de su jefe.

— ¿Qué ocurre ahora, Alberich? —Gruñe.

— Jefe, un tal Spirit Albarn pregunta por él —dice, señalando al albino.

— ¿Qué? —Echa un vistazo al acusado y suspira—. Bien, hazle pasar.

Unos instantes después, en la comisaría de policía se empieza a formar un gran escándalo. Alguien comienza a gritar una serie de cosas tales como "o me dejáis entrar o entro a golpes"y, el jefe de policía, se imagina que será uno de esos desquiciados que vienen cada semana a la comisaría a dar la tabarra. Un borracho, posiblemente.

Pero, no es así.

El policía Alberich deja paso a un hombre joven -quizás de unos treinta y pocos años-, pelirrojo y de gesto malhumorado. Cuando ve al albino, el hombre bufa y lo coge del brazo, haciéndole poner en pie de un tirón.

— Siento mucho todo esto, agentes —se disculpa el pelirrojo—.Pero me lo llevaré a casa, sino es molestia.

Los policías le miran sorprendidos por la tranquilidad con la que ha dicho eso.

— _Es _molestia. Está acusado de robo y agresión —replica el jefe.

— ¿Agresión?¿A quién? —Pregunta el pelirrojo, mirando de reojo a Soul.

— A mí.

— Que exagerado...—susurra el albino.

Spirit le lanza una severa mirada para que guarde silencio y, después, esboza su mejor sonrisa.

— Entonces, ¿van a encarcelarle?

— Eso es lo que deberíamos hacer.

— Pues pagaré su fianza.

— ¿Cómo?Mire, las cosas no funcionan así, señor...¿Albarn? —El pelirrojo asiente—. Bien. Este joven ha cometido una serie de delitos graves y no podemos consentir esto porque...

— ...ya, lo entiendo. Asumiré todas las consecuencias y pagaré los daños —interrumpe Spirit— ¿Ha dicho que ha robado una serie de cosas, no?Pagaré a los dependientes por ello. Y les compensaré a ustedes por las molestias causadas.

— Pero...—el jefe suspira. Seguramente, el pelirrojo seguirá insistiendo hasta que termine con su paciencia. Y hoy no está de humor para aguantar impertinencias como las de aquella extraña pareja de ricachones. Niega con la cabeza y se encoge de hombros—. Está bien, como quiera. Pueden irse.

— Muchas gracias.

— Pero deberá cumplir con su palabra, señor Albarn.

— Desde luego.

Spirit vuelve a tirar del brazo a Soul y éste, antes de salir de la comisaría, esboza una sonrisa socarrona:

— Hasta la próxima.

* * *

La casa de la familia Albarn se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad, en un pequeño claro cerca de la linde del bosque. Si bien parece un plagio de las casas que se ven en los libros de Los Hermanos Grimm, para Spirit, ese pequeño detalle, le da cierta personalidad a la casa: Las tejas se caen. La pintura que antes había sido blanca, ahora ha adquirido un color amarillento pastoso. Las ventanas de delante tienen los postigos torcidos y uno de los vidrios está roto. Y, donde había un huerto con manzanos, ahora no hay más que hierbajos.

La casa se está pudriendo.

Y no hay mucha diferencia con el interior de ésta que parece un auténtico vertedero.

En el piso de abajo, en la sala más amueblada y de más difícil movilidad, Soul se encuentra sentado encima de unas cuentas cajas, con la mirada perdida en la ventana. Apoya su mejilla en una mano y bufa levemente, mientras oye la reprimenda de Spirit:

— ¡...robar, lo que me faltaba!¿Se puede saber por qué demonios has hecho...?

Soul se pregunta a sí mismo cuantas veces habrá repetido la palabra "robar", ¿dos?¿tres?¿mil veces?Ha perdido la cuenta. Quizás Spirit desconozca que esa palabra tiene una infinidad de sinónimos.

— Te dije que no volvieras a hacerlo, Soul, porque...

Bláblábláblá. El albino se estira en el sitio aburrido.

— ¿...y es verdad eso de qué has agredido a un policía?

— En defensa propia —protesta.

— ¿Cómo?¡Soul, él es un policía!

— ¿Y?Ni que eso les volviera intocables —salta de las cajas—. Además, sigo pensando que lo que hice no fue para tanto.

— ¿¡Qué no fue para tanto!¡Casi te meten en la cárcel, podrían haber averiguado que _eres _sino llega a ser por mí!

Soul frunce el ceño y entrecierra los ojos al oír esas palabras. Es entonces cuando, Spirit, se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho.

— Soul, lo...

— ¿...acaso tengo qué pasar toda mi jodida existencia escondido? —Cuestiona el albino — ¿Vivir siempre con temor a qué me pillen?

— Entiéndelo, Soul. A los que son como tú no les tratan precisamente bien en las cárceles.

— Claro, más bien los matan —ataca.

Spirit abre la boca para contestar, pero la cierra de inmediato al saber que no podrá hacerle cambiar de opinión. En cierto modo, Soul tiene razón. No puede vivir siempre encerrado. No sería justo para él. Pero tampoco puede permitirle que vaya agrediendo policías. Y destrozando y robando locales,-claro está. _"He tenido suerte de que este policía aceptara mis condiciones. Siempre hay un policía que se olvida del deber por un poco de dinero _—piensa para sí mismo."

Soul se irrita al ver la mirada de decepción en los ojos del pelirrojo y se aleja hacia la puerta:

— Creo que iré a cazar. Tengo _sed _—murmura.

— Está bien...—Spirit vuelve a la realidad y esboza una media sonrisa—. Pero, antes, prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo.

— ¿Lo de robar?

— Lo de robar —confirma el pelirrojo.

— Lo prometo.

Spirit se ríe. El albino alza una ceja desconcertado.

— ¿Qué?

— No mientas.

— Yo nunca miento —miente Soul, antes de salir.

* * *

En Noruega, los bosques -,como los de Ciudad Fría,- son extensos mantos verdosos que lo cubren todo. Y, aunque en verano se convierten en una de las principales atracciones para aquellos aristócratas que desean pasar unas tranquilas vacaciones en el campo, en invierno son una trampa mortal:entre la nieve, las ventiscas y la oscuridad que se cierne en seguida en diciembre, adentrarse en el bosque puede suponer un gran riesgo.

Sin embargo, para _personas _como Soul, eso no supone ningún problema.

Olisquea el aire y una suave ráfaga de viento le trae el olor de un cervatillo, a unos veinte pasos de él -más o menos. Abre los ojos y recorre con la mirada cada rincón del bosque. En las ramas del árbol que tiene a su derecha, hay una familia de ardillas escondidas. Y, camuflado entre los matorrales, hay un conejo. O, quizás, dos. No se les distingue muy bien.

Da un paso hacia delante y la nieve cruje. Se detiene un segundo, calibrando sus movimientos y asegurándose de que el cervatillo -,que sigue pastando tranquilamente,- no le ha oído. Suspira y sigue adelante.

Se agazapa y mira a su presa atentamente. Está en el lugar idóneo para que pueda rebanarle el cuello de un sólo mordisco sin que le dé tiempo a escapar. Sólo tiene que esperar unos segundos antes de abalanzarse. Cierra los ojos y aspira nuevamente. Le quema la garganta, recordándole que no ha probado la sangre desde hace más de tres días. Así que no es de extrañar que se muera de hambre.

Abre de nuevo los ojos y, sin más, sale de su escondite y se lanza contra el cervatillo. Al pobre animal no le da tiempo de reaccionar: en un sólo segundo, el chico está encima de él, clavando sus afilados colmillos en su delicado cuello. Le hace tumbarse en el suelo.

Lo que más le gusta a Soul de todo esto son los latidos del corazón de su víctima, sentir sus últimos instantes de vida a cada sorbo de sangre que da. Después, cuando deja de latirle el corazón, la sangre se enfría y pierde todo el sabor. Es lo más emocionante de la caza: sentir la vida de tu presa escurrirse entre tus manos.

Aprieta la boca contra el cuello de cervatillo, saboreando el momento y, finalmente, se aparta. La garganta le ha dejado de arder. Ya no siente ningún interés por el animal, así que lo deja en el suelo y se marcha, como sino hubiera pasado nada. Como si no acabara de matar a un pobre animal a sangre fría.

Antes de salir del bosque, se limpia la sangre de la boca con la manga de su gabardina y se lava la cara con el agua de un riachuelo. Mientras se seca, mira su reflejo y, como tantas otras veces, siente los remordimientos y la repulsión que le causa su propia naturaleza: los colmillos afilados, los ojos rojizos brillantes por la adrenalina, los restos de sangre en la comisura de sus labios...

"_Joder, joder"._

Su propio reflejo le trae recuerdos de un invierno, ya muy lejano, cuando vivía con sus padres en Londres. La primera vez que mato a un animal tenía seis años. Fue la rata de su colegio, el Señor Bigotes. Recuerda que aquel día le ardía mucho la garganta. Una quemazón que le impedía respirar con normalidad. Quiso pedir ayuda, pero no encontró a nadie cerca.

Seguramente se hubiera ahogado allí mismo, sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo, de no se porque captó el olor dulzón del animal. Fue una fragancia suave que le llegó de sopetón y despertó cierto apetito en él. Sin saber muy bien por qué -quizás por instinto-, sacó al ratón de su jaula y, tras unos segundos de vacilación-por el asco que le producía tener al animal entre sus manos-, le mordió y comenzó a beber su sangre.

Escondió el cuerpo en el patio e hizo creer a su profesor que se había escapado. Todo el mundo se creyó aquella pequeña mentira.

Cuando llegó a casa, se lo contó a sus padres llorando y esperó que estos le regañaran por ello. No lo hicieron. Más bien le revolvieron el pelo y le dijeron un "no pasa nada".

"— Pero nadie debe de saber que eres un vampiro, Soul —había añadido su madre, con aquella sonrisa tan dulce."

Suspira y se levanta.

Para poder vivir en una sociedad como ésta siendo un vampiro, hay que ser un gran mentiroso. Mentir hasta creerte tu propia mentira, he ahí el verdadero secreto del arte de mentir. La única manera de no dejar cabos sueltos y que nadie sospeche de ti.

Y, Soul, controla muy bien ese arte.

* * *

**—Maka—**

** — E**strés —repite Marie.

Intento concentrarme en los ejercicios de álgebra, pero con mi tía revoloteando a mi alrededor es prácticamente imposible. Cierro el libro.

— Eso dice el doctor Heather.

— ¿Y qué más dice? —Gruñe ella.

— Que el sonambulismo es más frecuente en niños. Y que los sueños que tengo son bastante normales.

— ¿"Bastante normales"? —Pregunta incrédula— ¿Soñar con la muerte de tu padre es normal?

— Según él, sí.

— Ese médico no sabe lo que dice. Será imbécil... —murmura.

Se deja de morder las uñas y se sienta en el sofá, teniendo cuidado de no romper su vestido al sentarse. Se ha recogido su pelo rubio con una redecilla, pero puedo distinguir alguna cana. Y eso que Marie es una mujer joven.

— Creo que deberías dejar de ver al doctor Heather.

— Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que me dijo que debía ir sí o sí a su consulta. "Es un distinguido médico, la vecina me ha aconsejado que vayas, te vendrá bien..." —respondo, imitando su voz.

— Ya. Me equivoqué.

Hace una pausa y me mira de arriba a abajo.

— Quizás...sea por lo de Kid...—susurra.

Siento una punzada de dolor en el pecho, pero finjo desinterés de inmediato. Hace tanto tiempo que no sé nada de él desde que se fue a los Estados Unidos, que el simple hecho de que lo mencione tan a la ligera me revuelve el estómago.

"— Lo siento, Maka...pero no puedo quedarme contigo más tiempo —el recuerdo de sus palabras en el puerto, antes de partir, martillean mi cabeza nuevamente."

Me escuecen los ojos.

— ¿El qué? —Pregunto con voz ronca.

— El estrés. Desde que se fue has actuado de forma muy rara...

— Eso es una tontería —protesto. Aunque sé que tiene razón.

— Maka...

"_No, ni hablar. No me apetece hablar ahora de él."_

— Marie, estoy cansada y me gustaría dormir un rato, ¿vale?

Ella vacila antes de asentir y levantarse del sofá. Se alisa el vestido y me da un beso en la frente.

— Pero esta conversación no ha terminado, que te quede claro —me dice, antes de salir.

— Claro, lo que tú digas.

Cierro la puerta y me aseguro de poner el pestillo -toda seguridad es buena. Después, me quito la ropa y me pongo un vestido sencillo como pijama, antes de meterme en la cama. Me quedo quieta y me pregunto a mí misma si soñaré algo o no esta noche.

No tengo que esperar mucho para obtener mi respuesta.

_Sé que estoy soñando porque reconozco la habitación: es una amplia sala, como las que se ven en __los libros con ilustraciones de la escuela, donde seguramente se celebren fiestas importantes. En lo alto, hay una lámpara de cristal con veinticinco velas encendidas, iluminando por completo la sala. Las paredes están llenas de pinturas de ángeles -en su mayoría querubines- que sobrevuelan la habitación y me miran con ojos piadosos._

_La habitación está desierta. A excepción de mi padre y de un hombre cuyo rostro me es imposible ver. Lo tiene tapado con una máscara de plumas. Pero soy capaz de distinguir sus ojos carmesís._

_Cuando capta mi atención, una sonrisa cruel se dibuja en sus labios y en la sala empieza a escucharse una suave música._

_Como si los ángeles estuvieran chillando a la vez._

_Intento gritar y llamar a mi padre, pero no consigo encontrar mi voz. Soy incapaz de moverme de mi sitio, porque mis pies están pegados al suelo y, aunque intento moverme con todas mis fuerzas, me es imposible avanzar._

_Me quedo en el sitio, viendo como el hombre enmascarado levanta por encima de su cabeza una enorme espada. Mi padre no levanta la vista del suelo y, su pelo rojizo, me impide ver su cara._

— _Pagaréis por todo __—__grita el hombre enmascarado._

_La espada corta el aire y cae veloz sobre el cuello de mi padre. _

_Pero, antes de que ésta pueda rozarle la piel, las velas se apagan y todo se oscurece._

Grito y me incorporo. Me despierto.

Oigo el martilleo regular de la lluvia en la ventana y me doy cuenta de que estoy empapada, de que las mantas están mojadas y pegajosas por el sudor. Estoy en mi cuarto, en mi cama, y las manos me tiemblan tanto que he de aplastarlas con mi cuerpo para calmarlas.

Es la cuarta vez que tengo este sueño. Y es la cuarta vez que presencio la muerte de mi padre. Me paso una mano por la frente sudorosa y respiro varias bocanadas de aire.

— ¿Maka? —La voz preocupada de Marie suena al otro lado de la puerta— ¿Va todo bien?

— No.

Mi tía entra en el dormitorio con una vela en la mano y se sienta en la cama. Me roza las mejillas con sus frías manos.

— ¿Has vuelto a tener ese sueño? —Me pregunta.

Asiento.

—Es sólo un sueño, cariño —murmura.

— No, es más que un sueño— inspiro profundamente y cierro los ojos antes de decir:— Quiero volver a Ciudad Fría. Necesito ver a Spirit...a mi padre...

Marie se aparta de mí al oírme decir eso.


End file.
